


Never in a Million Years

by Skywalcer



Series: M/M one shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i just kinda write this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Based on thisI DONT KNOW WHY I THOUGHT OF THEM I JUST KINDA WRITE THIS STORY. Hope you'll like it tho!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Haikyuu!! fanfic, and I'm feeling kinda happy, thinking that it's of KageHina.
> 
> [ If you don't ship Hinata x Kenma, it's okay, it's for the plot. Bear with me y'all :') ]

"Hello!"

Kageyama stood still at the entrance of his dorm room, not sure how to respond to this... _student_? The boy standing on the other side of the door was barely half as tall as himself, so he was not really sure if he was the little brother of some student here.

"You must have come to the wrong door. Are you looking for your brother or sister?" He asked politely, expecting him to apologize and then go away; instead, he met with a shocked gaze.

"What?!" The boy in front of him looked like he was about to cry any second. "No! I'm a first-year here!" He knew what it was like to be towered by other people all his life, but it wasn't like he looked like a _dwarf_!

Kageyama's eyes widened at the sudden realization. When he payed for this dorm's rent, they told him that his roommate would be out of town for the weekend. "Oh," he said. "I assume you're Hinata Shōyō, then?"

The boy tried to hold back his furious state, and breathed in. "Yes," he replied. "So you should be Kageyama Tobio." He didn't know what he was expecting, but he was a lot taller than he thought. Thinking about that, he grew curious of what this Kageyama's first impressions on himself would be? "Um... You know," he said as he raised his hands in the air as high as he could, "these bags are heavy."

Kageyama realized he was just standing there, staring at the smaller, red-headed boy, without doing nothing. "Right." He passed to the left to open Hinata's way in, but it seemed like Hinata was having trouble getting in with both his hands full of heavy weight. "Do you need help?"

"No, I can manage," he answered. Making sure that he's comfortable, his roommate started heading to the kitchen. Unfortunately, the luck was not on his side today. After stepping in, Hinata barely stood for a second before collapsing on the floor. "Nice."

Before turning behind his back, Hinata could swear Kageyama mumbled something... Something similar to ' _dumbass_ '! "What?!"

Kageyama didn't reply him, but it was obvious that Hinata somehow annoyed him. "Are you alright?" He asked, passing his hand to him. It was then that the shorter boy realizing his beautiful navy orbs.

Hinata, not sure if he should accept the hand or not, answered angrily. "Yeah." He leaned his right hand on the floor, and got up slowly by himself. "So where's my room?"

"Turn around by the left here," Kageyama said, then, pulling off a grin. "The place is not that big, but I'm not really sure if you can manage to find it."

Hinata felt his face reddening, by both embarrasment and anger. "Shut up, will ya'?!" With that, he started to walk by his right and banged the door on the first room he found there.

After a few seconds, the door opened slowly, and Hinata peeked through the narrow space, to see if Kageyama was still standing there. Of course he was. Hinata, accepting the failure, started coursing his way outside. Just when he stood near his roommate, he felt like he needed to explain. "I turned to the right..."

 

[ - ♦ - ]

 

It had past three weeks since Hinata moved in to Kageyama's dorm room, and all of it has consisted regular fighting, both verbal and physical. They had been warned for two times for being so loud, and last week, they were about to be evicted before they begged the owner that they'll behave nice from now on, since they had nowhere else to stay.

Aside from that, they grew pretty close. At least, that's what Kageyama thought. They both went to see a few movies, they helped each other with their homeworks, and the fact that they both loved to play volleyball was such a nice coincidence. Even though Hinata always complained because Kageyama never truly was impressed by him.

That evening, the two were finished with their classes, and they were both silent on their way home to prevent a possible row.

Once they stepped in their room, though, Kageyama's sudden stop made Hinata curious. He turned to the taller boy, and asked: "What is it, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama just kept staring, so Hinata followed his eyes to the point he was looking aswell. There was another boy sitting on the sofa, though, if you could call it a sofa. The room was a total mess, since the two could not agree on a cleaning schedule. And it looked like this boy was noticably irritated by the fact.

The taller boy cleaned his throat. "Are you another dormmate? But it must be a mistake, because this room is already taken."

Hinata nervously laughed, and punched Kageyama's arm softly. " _Hah hah_ , why are you always welcoming people by telling them there must be a mistake?" Kageyama, rubbing his hand over where Hinata hit him, watched as he sat next to the boy on the sofa. "He's my boyfriend, Kenma."

 

" _WHAT_?!" Kageyama shouted, and realized that the door was fully open. He closed the door by pushing it with his foot, and walked near the sofa in the middle of the room. "Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I?" Hinata replied casually, as he held ' _his boyfriend'_ closer.

The boy, on the other hand, seemed to sadden over the reaction of the roommate, his brows rising in anxiety. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll depart right away."

Hinata stopped him from standing up, blocking his body with his arm. "Don't be ridiculous, Kozume." He leaned in for a kiss, and Kageyama watched it happen in front of him. "It's your birthday today after all."

As the two started kissing, Kageyama turned his face away, and walked towards the door, shouting: "This is _disgusting_!"

If he could have not heard that remark, Hinata would die to make that happen. Kenma parted his lips away from his boyfriend, concerned about his feelings. "You okay, Shōyō?" He asked softly.

As much as he wanted not to care, his tears acted against his will, and started to fall down drop by drop from the corner of his eyes. Kenma leaned closer, and wiped away his tears. He embraced him to make him feel better.

 

On the other hand, Kageyama didn't look back for even a second after leaving his dorm room in a hurry. He jumped to his bike, going nowhere in particular, just wanting to clear his head a bit.

So, Hinata, the little dwarf, his roommate, found a match sooner than him, and to top it all, he even found the confidence in himself to call him over to their shared dorm room? Does he have any idea about dorm policies? What were they doing right now, anyway? As dirty images flashed into his mind, he quickly tried to pass over the thought, thinking of how disgusting it was for him.

He didn't know what he was angry with exactly, but he guessed it was probably because Hinata never told him that he was interested in boys. They knew each other for some time now, but he never cared to tell him about that?

_« I guess that shows my place in his life. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only had four hours of sleep today, so if I have any typos, it's because it hasn't been triple checked!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

"Is Shōyō here?"

Their dorm had not been knocked for such a long time, and once that Kageyama decided to answer it, it had to be Hinata's boyfriend asking for him.

Hinata and him hadn't been talking since the incident, except for small talks like telling him that dinner was ready or that he recieved mail, things like that.

"Yeah, he's inside," he replied, showing where he is sitting with his index finger. He leaned over to pick up his coat. "I'll be leaving."

He stopped midway as he heard Hinata shouting behind him. "Why are you not okay with this, Kageyama?!" He turned to look back at Hinata's honey-coloured eyes, but dodged them when he answered him.

"Because you're both males." He basically started running after spitting it out, not sure if truth or not...

Kenma, closing the door, looked at his boyfriend. "Don't mind him, Hinata." He walked up to him. "There will always be people like him in the world, you can't change that."

"But does he have to be this mean, all the time?" Hinata asked, teary-eyed, ready to break down any second.

"Why don't we annoy him back, then?" Kenma suggested. "We're not doing anything wrong, Hinata. It is them that can't accept the diversity." He opened his bag, and picked up a case. "Look, I brought us the new game you wanted so bad to play. This will help to clear your mind, Shōyō."

Hinata smiled. Putting the game inside the console, he tried not to think about Kageyama for a while.

 

 

Meanwhile, Kageyama was at the park, searching for a less crowded spot than the usual children pools scattered around everywhere. As soon as he crossed a nice, silent corner, he started practising some tosses by hitting a wall by himself. Volleyball always helped him focus his thoughts, and lessen his stress. He could always lean on volleyball, and his talent; unlike some people...

The thought of Hinata kissing another man was just... incredibly annoying to Kageyama. And him thinking that it was ordinary was what threw him off the table.

The ball hitting his face suddenly seperated him from his endless thoughts.

  
[ - ♦ - ]

  
Kageyama was sitting by the dinner table, trying to solve the warming up test his maths teacher gave all the class. College was a pain in the ass by itself, but the rest of the life spinning around it was even more tiring.

It had been a month and a week now. Not sure why he had been keeping track of something like that... He couldn't help it. Even though he didn't want to accept it, he knew he'll never get used to this.

The sound of the door cracking open made his head turn to its direction, and he felt uneasy – like he did all the time it happened – as his eyes crossed with Hinata's. Though, something was different this time, he couldn't notice it from far away. So he turned to his homework, shouting at Hinata casually. "Your mother called you."

  
"O-okay," Hinata tried to speak, but his hiccups got in the way. As he sniffed, and wiped the tear that was forming inside his eye, he got in slowly, walking in step by step, taking his time. "Anything else?"

  
He hung his coat, and closed the door. Just as he turned to his back, the small boy found himself towered by the taller one again. He was just sitting here, he thought. Looking at his navy eyes, he remembered his last heart-breaking remark again, so he evaded them as soon as possible, afraid of being hurt again.

  
Kageyama spoke confidently. "Is everything alright?" He didn't flinch his eye, even for a second. Staring at him from the bottom side, he looked somewhat... _scary_ , to Hinata. What was he always so angry about, anyway?

  
"Y-yes, it is." Hinata tried to dodge the question, and failed miserably.

  
"I can tell by your face that something's wrong."

  
Hinata crossed his brows. "Why do you care, anyway?" He threw the gloves he was wearing to the floor in anger. "You haven't talked to me for a month, and now you decide to do so out of the blue!"

  
"Your mother told me about it, Hinata." Those words stopped Hinata from leaving. "I didn't specifically asked, if that's what you're worried of."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Are you thinking of telling me the rest?"

He ruffled his red hair nervously. "No."

"Then I won't elaborate further," Kageyama replied. "I'm sorry about your break-up, Hinata." He stood there for a moment, thinking whether or not doing what he's about to do, then giving up, and hugging his friend closely. Though, because of the height difference, Hinata's face was buried in his chest.

"Uh," he mumbled through Kageyama's shirt. "Can you move away— I can't bre—" As soon as Kageyama realized, he pushed Hinata away..

"Sorry about that."

Hinata chuckled. "It's okay." He looked at the floor. "Thank you, Kageyama."

Kageyama smiled, knowing that his friend was feeling better now, he was going back to his studies again. But his steps stopped as he felt a hand over his wrist.

Hinata tried to speak up louder. "Um... If it's okay, can you... watch some TV with me, Kageyama-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending! Feeling kinda sad, keeping this pretty short. Well, it's kind of cliche but I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, you're gay.
> 
> KaGAYema.

It took three weeks for Hinata to get back to his old, hyperactive self again. Kageyama was not sure if that was better or worse, but he was certain about one thing: They were closer with Hinata now than they were before the incident. They could spend an hour without fighting now.

"We watched a comedy movie you choosed last week, Hinata," Kageyama complained, as they were sitting on the safe, in late evening, covered in blankets. "And another one the week before that!"

Holding the popcorn bowls, Hinata hissed. "If we don't watch the one I want, I won't give you any popcorn."

"Hey! I made those!" Kageyama shouted, and leaned over Hinata to grab one of the bowls. Between the kicks and hits, Kageyama's right fist hit one of the bowls, and it dropped on the floor. Half of the popcorn was laying on the ground. "Look at what you accomplished!"

  
"How's this my fault?!" Hinata shouted back, and crossing his arms, he continued. "You never say sorry anyway..."

  
Kageyama was putting the popcorn on the floor to the trash can, feeling sorry about the waste. Even though he didn't reply Hinata, he thought about what he said. He realized he hadn't apologized since the incident... They sure grew closer after that but it still didn't change the fact that he didn't say sorry.

  
After putting the trash can away, he went back to his old stance, and grabbed the remote control before Hinata can. "I cleaned up the mess, so I should be the one choosing what to watch!"

  
Hinata pouted, but nodded, accepting his defeat. Kageyama smirked, feeling the sweet taste of victory, he chose a horror movie. Now that would make Hinata shit his pants, right? Oh, how funny this night was going to be.

  
He had been constantly watching Hinata since the movie started, taking notes of his reactions to certain scenes. He could feel the sofa vibrating because of his shaking knees. The popcorn in the bowl was making small sounds aswell, due to the bowl being shaken by Hinata's hands unintentionally.

  
After Hinata paused it for three times to go to the toilet or to grab more popcorn – Hinata managed to stay still and watch the movie without pausing it for solid 15 minutes. Kageyama, like a beast waiting for its prey, was waiting for that famous scene to comeby so he could witness Hinata get frightened to death.

  
The image Kageyama had been waiting for finally flashed through the screen, and the ginger screamed "AAAH!", and jumped on Kageyama in sudden fear. His slender arms were tangled around the taller one's neck.

  
For a second, the two looked at each other without saying anything, most likely because of the abruptness of the moment. The navy eyes followed Hinata as he was taking his arms away from him, looking embarrassed.

  
But then, instinctively or not, Kageyama held Hinata's wrist, stopping him from going away. Hinata's eyes grew wider at the realization of what Kageyama just did, his cheeks reddened, but he remained silent, feeling somehow pleased.

  
Kageyama was no different either, as his face was so warm right then. Unaware of the reason behind his movements, he moved his hand on Hinata's wrist to Hinata's face. Just when his fingertips touched Hinata's cheek, Kageyama noticed Hinata was barely keeping it together.

  
_His face is too close... I shouldn't be doing these things... Especially not to Hinata. Not him._

  
Parts of that day flashed through his mind. He still remembered how furious he was when he told Hinata that having a boyfriend was disgusting. He remembered how he thought that Hinata kissing a boy was disgusting. And even more ' _disgusting_ ' stuff that Kageyama felt ashamed of even thinking about.

  
_Oh God... What am I doing?_

  
Kageyama crushed his lips on Hinata's. He could feel him resisting first, but then giving himself in to his lips. After a moment of kissing, Kageyama pushed Hinata away. He looked at Hinata directly as if nothing happened a second ago.

  
Hinata stared right back at him, his cheeks still red. Kageyama's eyes were facing his fingers, as he constantly played with them, trying to pass this awkward time. The movie was playing at the background, but to no audience.

  
_I need to stop lying to myself._

  
Kageyama paused the movie. "Oi," he called, and Hinata turned his face to look at him as much as he could manage to. "I... I realized I never said sorry."

  
Being the oblivious boy he is, Hinata answered: "For what?"

  
Kageyama sighed. Why was he always like this, making him tell every single thing to let him understand? "For..." The image of Kenma kissing Hinata played inside his mind. Why did he get so angry about that? What was the reason?

  
_Hinata Shōyō is a boy. He shouldn't be kissing other boys._

  
_But..._

  
_Aren't I a boy too?_

  
_Why did I do that?_

  
Hinata sat there, not saying a word, just waiting for him to spill out everything.

  
A few minutes ago, he held Hinata, and owned his lips. The first thing he came across was the salt on them, caused by the popcorn he'd been eating since the movie started.

  
_It was a nice feeling..._

  
_...A feeling I would like to witness again._

  
And in that moment, Kageyama realized.

  
The thing that disgusted him was not Hinata liking boys. It was Hinata liking boys other than him.

  
What he was about to do should be done by the book.

  
Kageyama stood up from his seat, walking in front of Hinata. He cleared his throat, and bowed. "I'm sorry for calling who you are 'disgusting', Shōyō."

  
Hinata escaped his gaze away from the boy sitting next to him, as he felt teardrops forming in the corner. Even though he never brought the subject up again, his heart hadn't healed since. And now, hearing Kageyama say sorry sincerely was making him more than happy.

But then... "Wait," Hinata said. "Did you call me by my first name?" Before he could even react to that, he found himself in an embrace by Kageyama. "Kageyama!"

"I found you kissing Kozume disgusting, because it was not me who you were kissing." He opened all his thoughts to Hinata, not holding back anything. "I understand now, Hinata."

So, he was angry about seeing him close with other boys, huh? "Well, you had always been a dumbass, after all." Hinata smirked.

"Oi! I'm the one who calls you a dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, but then his lips formed a small smile. It was those that Hinata saw once or twice in a month. He went back to his usual self, as he looked at the floor once again. "I think I love you, Hinata."

The ginger almost jumped in his place reacting to these shocking news. Kageyama must have understood that Hinata was uneasy, so he backed away a step. "You don't need to tell me anything right away, Hinata."

He turned his back, but it was Hinata's hand again that stopped him from going outside the dorm to give Hinata some space. Kageyama's navy eyes turned sharply to Hinata's honey orbs. He watched his small lips move. "I love you too." His eyes were not facing Kageyama's, fearing that if he caught them, he would not be able to escape them.

"B-but—"

"Why do you think I left Kenma?"

That left Kageyama speechless. Was it... What was the chance of Hinata leaving Kenma just because Kageyama called what they were doing – being in a relationship – was _disgusting_? "Well... Do you want to give me a chance, Hinata?"

He was still holding his hand by pulling a finger, so Hinata leaned a little forward, piercing through the space between his fingers. "Of course, Tobio-chan."

It all felt like it happened in one second: Kageyama taking out his hand out of Hinata's palm, by doing that hitting Hinata in the face aswell – not that Kageyama thought it was a bad thing. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

He chased Hinata around the dorm, holding one of his slippers on his hand. While he was chasing him, Hinata was also running away. Kageyama threw the slipper on his hand towards Hinata, but because his stamina and speed were on a completely different level, it didn't hit him.

Instead, while running behind Hinata, he didn't pay attention to where on he was walking. It was the slipper he threw that he stepped on and fell on the floor.

Hinata turned, frightened by the loud thump. When he saw Kageyama laying above the floor, he couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. Through noticing he didn't respond in any kind, Hinata rushed near Kageyama, and tried to lift up to see his face.

It was then Kageyama who was laughing sarcastically. "Oh my God. You should have seen your face, Hinata."

Hinata pouted, but then smiled and held up a finger in the air, like he found an invention, as if a lightbulb just flashed above his head. "Oh!" He said innocently, with glowing his eyes. "I know a way to shut you up!" He leaned over Kageyama's body above the floor, and greeted his lips with the boy's laying on the ground.

As sweet as that kiss started off, it grew hotter each second, and Hinata could feel Kageyama's lip trying to pass through Hinata's teeth.

It was Hinata who was the more experienced one, so Kageyama was okay with him leading, he kept quiet. But when Hinata let him pass, he couldn't control himself and licked inside his mouth all too sudden.

Had it not been for Hinata, who pushed Kageyama away for a second; Kageyama couldn't realize that he was rubbing himself all over the ginger. "Um..." Hinata tried to offer a suggestion. "Shall we continue on your bedroom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? I feel like the ending was a bit forced but what can you do?
> 
> How was this story? Would you like to read my Haikyuu!! fics more? Thanks for all the kudos and comments, everyone!


End file.
